TroubleSome Trouble Hunts Her
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Silver's expartner Crusher comes after her, because of working with Nack. How will Silver get out of this one? To read more on this story, read my bio.
1. After Six Years and He Crushes Back

**Silver The Weasel**

**In**

**Trouble-Some Trouble Hunts Her**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka WeaselSilver24**

NOTE: Nack The Weasel is (C) copyright to Sega and Archie Comics. Silver The Weasel, Jared The Wolf, Kimberly The Weasel, Fat Jack The Cat, Crusher (Lance) Doberman Pinscher, and ideas are mine. P.S. This story is a continuous of the last story: Two Hunters on a Case.

CHAPTER 1 - After Six years and He Crushes Back

Day before yesterday, Silver just finished a case with a new partner named Nack The Weasel. To find the Toon creatures to transport back to their homes, after a crook used some special trans code and mess up. Silver was taking it easy yesterday after her last case, but today she hoping to find some work to do. Silver looked in the newspaper ads for any bounty huntin jobs with good pay in it, but there was nothing worth wild for. She tried calling Fat Jack (which she didn't like to do), but surprisingly all the work was taken and he didn't have anymore work for her at the moment.

Silver has tried very hard all day, but desides do give up for the day. After all, she can go with out work for a little while, for Silver has done it before. That night, Silver goes into her bedroom to get ready for bed, she walks over to the left side of her bed where the window and balcony is. As Silver gets between the bed and window, she notices something crankles under her feet, something like glass.

"Huh?! What's this?" said Silver.

Suddenly, something straight out of the window strikes Silver, she feels shock running through her body, and collaspe on the bed feeling pain, num and paralyze.

"Ooohh!... What happened to me?... Oww!..." said Silver, weakly.

Silver is laying on the bed weak as can be, wondering how she got struck by electric, since there's no storms out tonight.

"Heheheheh! What's wrong Silver? Can't you move or are you afraid to?" said a voice from the window.

"...Huh?! Who's there?...," said Silver weakly, as she tries to lift her head to see.

Suddenly, a black and brown doberman pinscher comes out of the broken window. Wearing an army colored shirt, dark blue jeans, a belt and holster both with gromets on it. He has earing in his left ear, and a little tear above the earing.

"Hi, remember me?" said the doberman pinscher.

"Sure Crusher, I remember you... Wish I could forget," replied Silver, puts her head back down on the bed.

"You want to why I'm here?" asked Crusher, coming closer to Silver.

"Because I've found out you are working with that fang-stinkin Nack, and that you told him that you and I have worked together in the past," explained Crusher, angry.

"...Huh?! That don't make any sense, how did you find out?" replied Silver.

"I found out about you and Nack by using a little bug, and putting it into your stun gun. So, that way I could listen to you let out something you shouldn't. One more thing, you shouldn't have worked with Fang boy, and telling him about us working in the past!" explained Crusher, harsh.

Now, Silver is feeling scared to hear this, and not to mention still feeling paralyze.

"Oh well, how was I to know to not work with Nack, was I suppose to come running to you, pl-ease! Besides, I never met the weasel until day before yesterday, and what does it even matter if I work with Nack or not? I thought we were done as ex-partners?" explained Silver.

"Because that weasel is after me that's why, you fool!" replied Crusher, angry.

"Oh well, I hope he catches you then, Crusher!" exclaimed Silver.

"Listen fool! If you are smart enough, you won't let that happen, otherwise I'll get you for that for sure!" exclaimed Crusher.

He climbs out the window to the balcony. "Remember Silver, don't go working that weasel again, or else," said Crusher.

Crusher has now left, and Silver still have not move from the bed. She is afraid to move after being stuned, but Silver finally gets her nerve to get up, and grabs her nightgown and dashes into the bathroom. Silver soon comes out, she walks up to a chair, and lays her clothes on the chair. Silver puts her gun holster on her bed side table, she gets onto bed, and turns out the light.

"Hey, Silver! I foregot to tell you, I can talk you through this bug anytime I want to," said Crusher, on Silvers stun gun.

"...Uh! Okay... Sure...," replied Silver, nerveously.

All through the night Silver has a hard time sleeping, because of Crusher and the little bug in her stun gun on her mind. The next morring, Silver gets up feeling very tired from lack of sleep, she grabs her clothes off the chair, and goes into the bathroom to get dress. After she comes out, Silver walks up to her bed side table, and looks at her gun holster. Feeling a little afraid to take it with her, but then she starts to thinks:

'What if he starts to talking on that thing again, and I'm not there... he might come after me then...' thought Silver.

So, Silver takes the gun holster, and puts it on. Silver looks at the damaged window from last night, and sees that she needs to replace it fast. So, Silver get out of her bedroom into the livingroom to the kitchen, and out of her apartment. Goes down the hall to the elevator, get on to reach the first floor, and then get off. Silver exits the apartment building, and since Silver knows that she won't be able to put the new window in her sky-cycle she desides walk to the store.

Soon, Silver got the new window hoping that it will fit, since she didn't measure it. Silver got back to her apartment building, she soon arrives on the fifth floor with the new large window. When Silver comes to the door of her apartment at 57A, to right catercorner from Silver is a brown muscular wolf wearing a silver shirt, black hair, shorts, and boots. He has a scar close to his left eye, and he happens to be at his apartment about to go in 60A.

"Uh! Hey there, lady do you need some help putting that window there?" offered the wolf.

Silver sees the wolf, and feels a little afraid to take his offer of help.

"Um!... No thanks..." replied Silver, as she gets the key into the keyhole of the door.

"Are sure? That window looks awfully big to put alone," said the wolf.

"No thank you! I don't want your help, okay?" replied Silver, feeling a little nerveous. She opens the door, and takes the large window with her.

"Okay, Okay, but if you need my help I'll be right in here at 60A," said the wolf.

Silver closes the door and locks it, feeling relieved to be away from that unknown wolf. Silver takes the large window in her room, and puts it against the wall not far from the broken window. Silver desides to not to fix the window for now, but desides to go lay on her couch in her livingroom to relax, and maybe take a nap.

Silver lays on the couch, but soon finds that she a little hungry, and have not eaten at all yet. So, Silver gets up from the couch, and go into the kitchen to the door. She looks through a peek hole to see if anyone or that wolf she saw would be out there, but Silver doesn't see anyone there. So, Silver opens the door and carefully peeks out to the left at 60A for the wolf, but still doesn't see him. Silver comes out gently closing the door behind her and locks it, and goes down the hall with caution.

After Silver got something to eat, she comes back on the fifth floor, and goes to her door unlocks it. Silver goes inside and finds shocking surprise, her apartment has been vandalized. Two stools in the kitchen are laying on the floor, and a leg of a stool has been broken off. Cushions of the couch has been tossed around on the floor, the TV has been shoved off and broken on the floor. Silver can't believe what has happened in her apartment, and feels that she has better do something about Crusher soon.

As Silver is about to go into her bedroom, she spots a hole punched through the wall, and initials C.D.P. marked with a black marker near the hole. Silver is not sure what that means, but gets a funny feeling that it might mean "_Crusher Doberman Pinscher_". Silver goes inside her bedroom to see if any damage is in there.

-----

End of chapter 1


	2. Two Hunters Sees Trouble for Her

CHAPTER 2 - Two Hunters sees Trouble for Her

Meanwhile, outside from Silver apartment, Nack has just come out of his apartment 58A. Nack notices a next door neighbor to the left on Silver side, he's got a leather bag, and he looks very aggravated to the point he's muttering to himself.

"Seriously! How is a writer suppose get any work done, when there is terrible banging noises next door, and construction outside of this building!" said the neighbor to Nack.

He then storms down the hall, this makes Nack curious of what's going on in Silvers apartment. So, Nack walks up to Silver's door, and knocks on it. Suddenly, Nack notices the door is lose, he doesn't like the looks of it. Nack desides to let himself in carefully, he then sees what Silver saw. He quickly goes into the livingroom, Nack sees the hole in the wall, and the initials near it. It's then when he remembers about Silver working with Crusher for six years, seeing the initials on the table beside the couch, and all from a recent mission with her.

Nack knows what to do, he quickly gets out of Silver's apartment, and goes toward 60A. Nack knocks on the door, the door opens and a purple and white female weasel answers it. Wearing a red shirt, dark-blue vest and shorts. Black boots with a blue design around it, and black curl out hair.

"Hi, Kimberly," said Nack.

"Hey there, Nack! What's up, you look a little worried?" replied Kimberly.

"Yeah, you could say that. Uh! Is Jared there?" asked Nack.

"Sure, you want to come in?" replied Kimberly.

"Yes, I would," said Nack.

Nack comes in the apartment, Jared is sitting on a couch doing nothing, but notices Nack has come in.

"Hey Jared, I got news for ya, and it isn't good," said Nack.

"What's the news, Nack?" replied Jared.

Nack sits down on the couch near Jared, and Kimberly stands nearby with her arms folded.

"Three or four days ago, I just finished a mission with a partner named Silver The Weasel, but I think she in trouble with a ex-bounty partner," explained Nack.

"...Wait, is it that silver weasel that lives at 57A?" asked Jared.

"Yeah, how did you know?" replied Nack, curiously.

"I just saw her today with large window, I offered to help her put it in, but she didn't want it," said Jared.

"...I see. Well, I went to her apartment because her next door neighbor was complained about the banging noises next door to him, and such. Unfortunately, when I went in the place it was vandalized," explained Nack.

Jared and Kimberlys eyes goes wide. " Oh no! Thats awful!" said Kimberly.

"I know, and to top things off I saw a hole in the wall, and near it some initials marked on the wall. The same initials on a table at her apartment, and the initials was _C.D.P._," explained Nack.

"Crusher Doberman Pinscher!" replied Jared.

"Ya guested it, he strikes back! Silver told me she worked for him for six years, but he got into trouble and left," said Nack.

"He may have planted a bug to listen in on her, and he may have heard you during you two's mission. We need to retrieve her gun, and him somehow," explained Jared.

"Yeah, but how? Silver probably won't answer the door to me or talk to me, let alone hand me the gun," said Nack.

"Hmm! You are probably right, but I think how we can do this, and starting tonight...," replied Jared.

-----

Late that night, around about one clock Nack picks the door of Silver's apartment, and soon carefully gets into the apartment. In he dark apartment, Nack soon makes his way to Silver's bedroom with a flashlight, and as quiet as can be Nack goes in her room.

There in the bedroom, Silver is sound asleep, and Nack carefully goes to her bedside table and takes her stun gun. Then puts an identical stun gun that Jared gave to Nack as part of the plain, and after Nack done has his job he quickly carefully gets out of Silver's apartment. Nack quietly goes to Jared and Kimberly's apartment, Jared has been waiting for Nack, and he hands Jared the stun gun to him.

Nack, Jared, and Kimberly are very quiet as to disturb the listening bug inside the weapon. Jared takes the stun gun apart to find the bug, and he soon finds it with a pair of tweezers.

-----

The next day, Silver's teleophone rings, and she anwsers it. She finds that it is her bank calling to tell her that her money has been stolen, this makes Silver have sick feeling in her gut. Shortly after Silver had hung up, the phone rings again, and it's not good.

"Hello," said Silver.

"Heheheh! Well, well, Silver, how does it feel to lose your money today?" replied Crusher.

"Huha! I don't suppose this would just be pank, right?" said Silver.

"Heheh! No fool! It's not a pank, and if you want your money back you'll stun that Fang-stinkin weasel with that gun, and leave your apartment for good! If you don't do any of that, I'll do it for you, and then make you regret not following my order! You hear me, Silver?!" explained Crusher,

'...Y-yes...," replied Silver, scared and dry.

He hangs up, and so does Silver. She is now really scared and worried, Silver don't want to stun Nack, or leave her apartment for good. Silver sits down on her couch, and tries to think of what to do quickly.

-----

Meanwhile, Nack is over at Jared and Kimberly's apartment, and Jared has come up with an idea. He whispers it to Nack, so Crusher won't hear it.

"Okay Nack, here's the plan to get Crusher to come to us: you pretend to talk to Silver out loud even though she not here or responding to you. After that we go outside over to Silver's fire escape on the other side, and hide nearby. Once Crusher goes into Silver's apartment, we'll go in after him carefully, and ambush him down," explained Jared, in low whisper.

"...Uh! Okay, but does Silver have a fire escape in her area?" asked Nack, in low whisper.

"Yes, I think so, if I'm right on the location she at," replied Jared.

"Jared will tell me when to call the cops, on our radio-talkies," said Kimberly.

"Okay, here I go," whispered Nack. "Hey there Silver, thanks puttin me in as your partner on this new mission today, I won't fell ya on the mission," said Nack, pretending Silver is there.

Jared nods at Nack. "Good! I think that might work, and now let's go and wait for the fun," whispered Jared.

"Uh! Okay, but don't you think it's a little quick to go?" replied Nack.

"No, because we don't know how far or close he is, and beside it's better to be safe than sorry," said Jared.

Jared and Nack both get up from the couch, and go out the door. While Kimberly waits for Jareds signal to call the police.

-----

Back at Silver's apartment, time has pass by, and Silver is still on the couch. Thinking on what Crusher had said, but has made her mind up.

'This is ridiculous, I can't stun Nack or leave my apartment. I'm going to have to get my nerve, and stop this,' thought Silver.

As Silver thinks in her mind, she doesn't know that someone behind her is coming up to her.

"You idiot! You didn't tell me you had put that fang-stinkin weasel on another mission with you!" exclaimed Crusher, mad.

Silver jumps with startle, turns around and sees her foe ex-partner in front of her.

"...Crusher! Put Nack on another mission with me? What are talking about, I don't...," Silver gets cut off.

"Enough! Not only that you put that Fang boy on a mission with you, you completely did not do my orders, Silver!" exclaimed Crusher, mad.

"...Uh! Crusher, I really don't know what you are getting at with me putting Nack on a mission with me, because I don't have a mission to do," replied Silver, as she starts to get her stun gun.

Crusher quickly puts his stun gun out of holster.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" said Crusher, as he holds his gun at her.

As Crusher is dealing with Silver, Jared and Nack sneaks up behind him, and Jared has his stun gun in his hand.

"You know what Silver, I'm done with this foolishness with you, I'm taking you down today!" exclaimed Crusher, mean.

Silver is now scared, and doesn't want to die yet.

"Think again, Crusher!" said Nack. He and Jared strike with their stun guns at the same time, and sending Crusher in screaming pain.

"AAARRRGGHH!" screams Crusher.

It's not long before Silver and all hears police sirens, and that the cops takes Crusher away once and for all.

"Whew! Thanks, that was a close one," said Silver, relieved.

"Heh! No problem, Silver," replied Nack, with a smile.

Silver notices Jared is with Nack, the same wolf who offered to help her put the new window in.

"Hello, I remember you offered to help me yesterday, what is your name?" asked Silver.

"I'm Jared the Wolf. Nack discovered your apartment was vandalized, and that's how it came to my attention," explained Jared.

"Yeah, I kinda got nosey because of your next door neighbor was complaining about the noise next to you," explained Nack.

Silver's door was wide open since the cop were in, and Kimberly takes the chance to come in. Silver notices the weasel who came in, and wondering who she is.

"Hi there, Silver! I'am Kimberly the Weasel, I was also in this too I called the police on Jared's say so," said Kimberly.

"Well, thank you everyone! I'm glad you all helped me out, I--," suddenly Silver gets cut off.

"Silver! Your check for this month's rent balanced, and I would to know why?" said the landlord.

Silver then remembers about her money getting stolen by Crusher, and that the month's rent is due. The landlord has come in, and he is not too happy.

"Uh, ooh! Uh! Nack, I don't suppose there's anyway to get my money back from Crusher, is there?" asked Silver.

"Well, how ever did he get your money in the first place?" replied Nack.

"Eh! I'm not sure, there's no way he got a hold of my account... Unless... Unless, he heard me tell the account number to the bank at one point in the past," explained Silver.

"Heh! Well, the chances are that Crusher may've already gave the money to Fat Jack or to someone he deals with. So, basically your money is probably long gone by now," replied Nack.

"Oh no, what a mess this is," said Silver.

"Uh! Excuse mee! I'm still Standing here, and I'm hearing that you've no money. Meaning that you are in little trouble here with me, Silver," said the landlord.

"Hey! I got an idea, why don't you come and live with us at our apartment, Silver! We have an extra little room you can have, and plus you can work with us and we'll help you pay this apatment off," explained Kimberly, happily.

"Well... I, Uh! I don't know?... I guess I could, but I hardly know you two," replied Silver.

"You know what, may I should come back later and by then you can tell me if you are moving, paying, or whatever," said the landlord.

"Okay, that sound good to us, right, Silver!" said Kimberly.

"Uh! Sure," replied Silver.

-----

End of chapter 2


	3. New Beginnings and Friends

CHAPTER 3 - New Beginings and Friends

At first, Silver was feeling unsure about this idea, but as she got to know Jared and Kimberly more and more. Silver soon felt happy to move with her new friends, she also learned that Jared and Kimberly are bounty hunters just like her, and they learned a lot about Silver too.

Nack is now relieved to see Silver safe from Crusher, and that he been capture. Knowing Nack does not like having partners to work with (unless it is his sister Nic at times), he hopes maybe he'll work with Silver again sometime in the future.

-----

THE END!

NEXT: The Rat Behind the Offer


End file.
